


Superheroes

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius don’t understand Remus’ infatuation with muggle comic books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my boys! No money made! Please don’t sue!
> 
> Kink: masturbation
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“I don’t get it either,” James whispered to Sirius as the two boys eyed Remus from across the Gryffindor Common room one autumn afternoon. “The pictures don’t even move. How could those muggle comic books be remotely interesting?”  
  
Remus sat with a huge stack in front of him, devouring story after story at a moderate pace, as if committed to enjoying every bit of every issue, wanting to make them last but also wanting to find out what happened next.   
  
“Bright colors. Unrealistic situations. Badly drawn characters.” Sirius shrugged. “Just another of Remus’ silly obsessions. Like classic literature and chocolate.   
  
The room began to clear out as students headed down to dinner. Before leaving, Remus gathered up his huge stack of comic books into his arms. The bundle had been so large it had taken two owns to deliver it that morning and he wasn’t even half done with them yet. He took them up to the room so they’d be safe while he dined.   
  
But he hadn’t taken into account the curiosity of two of his dorm mates. Sirius and James each took a comic and sat down on the rug in front of the bed to read.   
  
“Look at this outfit!” Sirius laughed, pointing at one superhero with dark red, skin-tight spandex. “D’you think he knows how silly he looks?”  
  
“Doubtful, unless his power is reading minds. What’s his power?”  
  
Sirius skimmed. “He can run. Really fast.”  
  
James snorted with amusement. “Take a look at this woman,” James said, pointing at his. “She has cat ears. What’s with that?”  
  
“Badly botched partial transfiguration?”  
  
“Nah, they don’t even know about magic. I don’t understand why any of this would be appealing when you know that there is real magic out there that puts this to shame.”   
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Panel by panel, they read their chosen comics, pointing out absurdities to each other and laughing at things that a simple spell could have fixed if this were real life.   
  
“Of course, if these were real, this woman wouldn’t have such exaggeratedly large breasts and hips.”   
  
“Yeah, and this guy’s muscles are way too big, like all he does in his spare time is work out.”  
  
“But you’d notice a bloke like that at your gym, though. Especially if he were wearing that costume.”   
  
“Yep,” Sirius agreed, staring, picturing the man working out.   
  
“Um, Sirius?”  
  
“Hmm?” Sirius looked up over his comic book.   
  
“You’ve got a stiffie.”  
  
Sirius looked down and grinned sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Guess I…” Amusement shown on his face. “Looks like I’m not alone, though.” He gestured toward James’s lap. “You’re packing too.”  
  
James tried to cover it up, but comic books were not that big and not that thick. And, besides, Sirius had already called him on it. “It’s these illustrations. All these women.”  
  
Sirius pointed at one. “Especially the redheads, huh?”  
  
“Shut up, Sirius.”  
  
“Hey, if you can’t be honest with your best friend, you’re in trouble. She’s a looker, that one. I can’t blame you.”  
  
James was quiet for a moment then, decidedly, he undid button and zip to sneak his hand into his trousers. He let out such a pleasurable moan, Sirius’ crotch pulsed hot with need.   
  
“Yours has no women in it,” James observed, looking over as he stroked himself. “You wanna look at mine?”   
  
Sirius slid over, sitting beside his best friend. He pretended to look at James’ comic, but his eyes looked past James’ selected comic, over to the one he’d picked up. He could see every curve, every bulge of the hero. Sirius couldn’t possibly keep his hand out of his own trousers. His dick was hot, moist, and excited. It leapt in his hand, and he tamed it with firm, eager strokes.   
  
Despite a minute’s head start, Sirius caught up to James’ pace without much effort. He wondered what it was like to wear something so tight and revealing, something that showed without a doubt when you were turned on. He wondered what it was like to have a secret identity, something you could change into and blend into a crowd unseen and unrecognized. He wondered what it was like to volunteer to save the world.   
  
“Oh Merlin… I gotta….”  
  
Sirius looked over at James, who was rocking, gasping. It was… well, Sirius didn’t exactly hate the view. Not at all. His own hand increased its pace and fluttery excitement burst through him at that. “Just come, Jamie. Come if when you gotta.”  
  
James whimpered and gasped. “Gotta… turn the page.” He reached down with his free hand and turned the page. Sirius pretended to study the new page, with two women arguing and then beginning to battle each other. But his gaze went back to the superhero. All that man needed was to stand there looking hot and Sirius was on the verge of losing it.   
  
With his head bent and with a strangled cry directed into his shirt, James came. And as James came, Sirius realized just how hot James looked like that, pleasure rushing through him. Sirius pulled his cock out, pulled the foreskin back, and pumped until it lost it. Sirius moaned uncontrollably as he shot.   
  
James slumped against him, as if unable to keep himself upright. A surge of heat rushed through Sirius, settling in his cheeks. “Good thing you missed the comics,” James noted, gathering both up and tossing them back onto the stack with Remus’ other ones. “Wouldn’t want to have to explain that to Remus.”  
  
Sirius nodded, still blushing furiously and hoping James would mistake the flush for post-orgasm heat. He waved his wand to clean up and tucked himself back in. But he still felt rather dirty as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table ten minutes later.   
  
“Thought you might miss dinner. Glad you finally came,” Remus said, passing over the tray of chicken breasts and legs.   
  
James and Sirius glanced at each other, trying not to laugh.


End file.
